Aj's Secret Crush
by Grimmfan86
Summary: AJ has a crush on a WWE superstar


Summary: AJ Lee Smackdown's newest Diva has a crush on Cody Rhodes but, she's dating Daniel Bryan. Cody Rhodes likes AJ sort of. What will happen if an accident makes Cody realize he likes AJ more than he realizes.

"This Contest is scheduled for one fall; making her way to the ring, from Union City, New Jersey; AJ." Said Lillian Garcia as AJ made her way to the ring. "This is gonna be a match huh Booker!" said Josh Matthews excited. "I couldn't agree more Josh." Booker T agreed. "I can't wait for this match to be over." Michael Cole grumbled. "And her opponent from San Jose, Costa Rica: Rosa Mendes." Said Lillian Garcia as Rosa made her way to the ring glaring at AJ Lee. Rosa was taking it to AJ until she surprised Rosa by getting her in a roll-up pin for the victory. "Wow what a match AJ pulled quite an upset as she pinned Rosa Mendes." Said Josh Matthews. "I don't know Josh it looked like AJ's mind was somewhere else during the match." Booker T pointed out. Later in the backstage area AJ was talking to her best friend Kaitlyn. "AJ what's wrong you looked out of it during your match?" asked Kaitlyn worried. "I won didn't I." stated AJ. "Yeah but, something's wrong I can tell." "I can't tell you." "Sure you can we're best friends and I won't tell anybody I promise." Just then Randy Orton walked towards them. "Hey ladies I want to show you something on my phone." He said holding out his phone to them. "I've gotta go see you later Kaitlyn." AJ said as Randy looked at her confused. "What's wrong with her?" "I don't know what did you want to show me." "This contest is scheduled for one fall; on the way to the ring the team of Cody Rhodes and Goldust." Lillian Garcia said as Cody and Goldust made their way to the ring. "What a tag team match this going to be.' Josh Matthews said excited. "And their opposites the team of Epico and Primo." Said Lillian Garcia. Cody and Goldust worked well together and got the victory over Epico and Primo. Meanwhile backstage AJ and Kaitlyn were talking."AJ, just tell me what's going on." Pleaded Kaitlyn. "Alright I'll tell you. I have a crush on Cody Rhodes." said AJ. "Wait aren't you dating Daniel Bryan?" asked Kaitlyn while AJ nodded. "Kaitlyn, please don't tell anyone." Begged AJ as Kaitlyn promised not to say anything. Unaware to both girls Rosa Mendes overheard the whole thing. "Wait until the Bellas hear about this." She said with a smirk on her face as she snuck away unseen.

Later that AJ was getting something to eat when Daniel Bryan came running up to with a piece of paper in his hand. "AJ mind explaining what this is?" asked Bryan holding up the paper so AJ could see it. AJ read it and saw it was a note to her from Cody. "Look Daniel there's gotta be a mistake. Let's just find Cody and ask him about it."AJ said as she and Daniel Bryan went to go find Cody Rhodes.

Cody Rhodes was hanging out with his friends Randy Orton, Drew McIntyre and Ted Dibiase and was later joined by Kaitlyn, Kelly Kelly, Eve and Alicia Fox. Cody Rhodes and Kaitlyn were playing a video game when Daniel Bryan and AJ walked up to them. "Cody, what the hell were you thinking sending my girlfriend a love note?" demanded Daniel Bryan while everyone in the room looked at him confused. Randy asked Cody what he did now. "Cody, why is trouble always breathing down your neck?" Asked Drew. "Daniel what are you talking about, I didn't send AJ a note let alone a love note.' Cody said getting annoyed. Daniel Bryan handed AJ the note which she read: "AJ, I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you with all my heart. Love Cody Rhodes." "I didn't write that besides I wouldn't have used a pink pen." Cody said looking at the note than at AJ. Just then they all heard laughter and they all looked to see where it was coming from only to find the Bella Twins and Rosa Mendes coming towards them. "Aw isn't that sweet Nikki, little Cody has a crush on AJ how cute." Teased Brie as she, Nikki and Rosa walked towards AJ. "Wait a minute girls, I thought AJ was dating Daniel Bryan don't tell me she has a crush on Cody too." Rosa said. Kelly asked the trio what they were talking about. "Oh please, we know all about her little secret crush on Cody Rhodes. Rosa over heard AJ tell Kaitlyn all about her crush." Teased Nikki "Is this true AJ do you have a crush on this loser?"Demanded Daniel Bryan. AJ put her head down and nodded sadly. Daniel Bryan walked away angry leaving AJ behind. "Don't worry AJ everything will be fine." Alicia Fox said as she comforted AJ. "Why don't the three of you get the hell out of here!" shouted Eve. "Yeah, haven't you guys caused enough trouble." Ted said as the Bellas and Rosa walked away laughing. AJ broke free from Alicia and ran away crying. Kaitlyn yelled for her to come back but, it was no use she was too far gone. "What was that about?" asked Teddy Long the Smackdown General Manager with Aksana and Maxine behind him. Randy told them what happened. Maxine said she could careless and walked away, Aksana felt bad for AJ and started to cry herself. "You know this gave me an idea for a match. Cody Rhodes VS Daniel Bryan w/ AJ next week on Smackdown." Teddy long said as he walked Aksana back to office. "Guys, I'll see y'all later I'm going to go get some brotherly advice." Cody said as he went to go find Goldust. Randy, Eve and Ted went to their locker rooms while Kaitlyn, Kelly, Drew and Alicia continued with the game Cody and Kaitlyn were playing. Meanwhile AJ was still running and crying when she bumped into Derrick Bateman. "Whoa there AJ take it easy will ya." He said laughing but, stopped when he saw the tears. Derrick asked her what was wrong and AJ told him everything that happened. Derrick wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Unknowing to them Maxine saw the whole thing and got really angry. "That little Geek Goddess is going to pay for this." Maxine said and stormed off. Derrick asked AJ if she was ok now and offered to walk her back to her locker room. AJ thanked him and they left.

A week later on Smackdown Cody Rhodes was getting ready for his match when his brother Goldust walked in. "Cody, you almost ready your match is next." He said. Cody nodded and made his way to the Gorilla Pit but, not before giving Goldust a hug and thanking him for the advice he gave him last week.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall; making his way to the ring, Cody Rhodes." Lillian Garcia said as Cody made his way to the ring. "Cody is looking really confident right now. "Said Booker T. "And his opponent accompanied by AJ; Daniel Bryan." Said Lillian Garcia. Cody took it to Daniel Bryan by delivering his finisher the Cross Rhodes for the victory. Daniel wasn't happy at all so he went after Cody but, before he could punch him AJ got in the way and got punched instead. Cody went to AJ's side to make sure she was ok, while also at Daniel Bryan who trying to apologize. AJ got and looked Daniel Bryan disappointed. Cody took her out of the ring which made Daniel Bryan even more angry. "Fine, AJ you want to choose Cody over me so be it. Later tonight we're gonna have a match; the 2 of you and your 7 friends VS me and my team. If you win than you can stay together; if you lose you'll return to me." Said Daniel Bryan.

Later that night it was time for the 18 person tag team match. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your special guest ring announcer John Cena." announced Lillian Garcia. "This 18 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, the team of: Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Drew McIntyre, Ted Dibiasei, AJ, Kaitlyn, Kelly Kelly, Eve and Alicia Fox." Announced John Cena as Team Cody made their way to the ring. "I don't see the point with this match. AJ should stay with Daniel Bryan and be done with it." Grumbled Michael Cole. Josh Matthews and Booker T just ignored him. "And their opponents the team of: Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Heath Slater , Brie and Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes, Maxine and Beth Phoenix the Glamazon." John Cena said as the other team made their way to the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen at this time I would to introduce to you the special guest referee for the match; Goldust." Announced John Cena as Goldust made his way to the ring. Cody was very happy to see his brother but, even more happy to see that Daniel Bryan was getting even more angry because the angrier he got the better chance Cody and his team at winning. Cody and his team were doing great. Daniel Bryan's teams got the upper hand a few times but, weren't doing so well. Just then Cody tagged in Randy who delivered his finisher: RKO to Dolph Ziggler who tried to do his finisher: Zig Zag but, missed and Randy got the pin and the victory for his team. Daniel Bryan was really angry and grabbed hold of AJ's arm and dragged her out of the ring. The men chased after him with girls not for behind (even Maxine helped). Daniel thought he was in the clear when he and AJ ran smack into Cody Rhodes, who knew Bryan was going to pull something like this so he took a short cut. "It's over Bryan you lost, now let go of AJ!" shouted Cody as Randy, the rest of Cody's team and Daniel Bryan's team caught up to them. "You have nowhere to run Bryan." Drew said as more WWE Superstars and Divas blocked his path. Daniel Bryan gave up and tossed AJ, who landed on the floor in front of Tyson Kidd and Natalya who helped her up. Just then Triple H followed by Teddy Long and Aksana walked up to Daniel Bryan. "Bryan, we saw the whole thing from the General Manager's office and Teddy Long and I agree that enough is enough. Daniel Bryan you're fired." Triple H said as he, Teddy Long and Aksana walked away but, not before Triple H told John Cena and Randy Orton to get Daniel Bryan out of there. "I'm glad that's over." AJ said as everyone left (well except Drew, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Ted, and Kelly Kelly). Cody and AJ were both very happy Daniel Bryan was gone. Cody asked AJ if she wanted to go out with him and she said yes. All their friends cheered as the new couple shared their first kiss to start off their new relationship.


End file.
